The present invention pertains to a nuclear reactor plant with a prestressed concrete vessel, comprising a high temperature reactor with closed gas coolant circuit for the direct drive of at least one gas turbo apparatus comprising a turbine and a compressor, heat exchangers, and gas lines between the single circuit components. The high temperature reactor is arranged in a cavity, positioned in the center of the prestressed concrete vessel, the heat exchangers and the gas lines are installed in recesses in the wall of the prestressed concrete vessel, and each gas turbo apparatus is arranged in a turbine duct, led horizontally or vertically through the prestressed concrete vessel.
Such a plant, in which the nuclear reactor, gas turbo apparatus and the other associated circuit components are arranged in a common pressure vessel (integrated construction), has the advantage that only the mechanical or electrical power produced and the coolant which has not come in contact with the contaminated gas need be led out of the prestressed concrete vessel. Therefore, the space outside the concrete vessel is practically completely protected from contaminated gas and the space inside of the prestressed concrete vessel is optimally used. It can be very conducive to accomplishing the latter goal, if the heated working medium is not led to only one relatively large gas turbo apparatus, as it is provided in most of the nuclear reactors with closed gas coolant circuit, but if several smaller gas turbo units are arranged in the prestressed concrete vessel. These are coupled by the nuclear reactor and form in each case, together with the heat exchangers, an individual circuit for the utilization of heat (loop). Furthermore, special connection elements between the single parts of the plant which carry active gas are avoided by the integrated construction. This works out very favorably in the construction and operation of high temperature reactors. Therefore, the integrated construction is preferred in a great number of special nuclear power plants.
German Auslegeschrift No. 1,614,610 is stated as an example of a nuclear power plant having only one circuit for the utilization of heat. The concrete vessel, shown there, has two closed pressurized chambers, one which houses the reactor and the other which serves as a machine chamber. The working medium is led in lines, which penetrate the dividing wall between the both pressurized chambers, from the reactor to the turbine and from the compressor back again in an annular space below the reactor core. It is difficult to realize technically this so-called Igloo-type of construction, and the nuclear power plant does not work very economically, as a result of the arrangement principle.
Nuclear power plants of an integrated type of construction with several circuits for the utilization of heat (loops) are described in German Auslegeschriften (DAS) No. 1,764,355, and No. 1,806,471 and Offenlegungsschriften (DOS) No. 1,746,249, and No. 2,062,934. The three last-named patent applications disclose a nuclear power plant in which the turbine aggregates and the heat exchangers are arranged in parallel vertical bores in the pressure vessel wall and in which the single loops form groups symmetrically around the nuclear reactor, which is situated in a central cavity. Both in the wall of the pressure vessel as well as in the spaces between the circuit components, there are provided passages for the coolant. Each loop can be installed with all associated components in one and the same vertical bore (DAS No. 1,806,471) or the heat exchangers, turbines and compressors of each loop are in each case arranged in a separate bore. (DOS No. 1,764,249).
The above-mentioned DOS No. 1,764,355 discloses a nuclear power plant in which the circuit components of each loop are connected with each other by tubular channels. On the whole, two loops are provided. All heat exchangers are installed around the nuclear reactor in shaft-like recesses of the vessel wall, while both turbines and the associated compressor are arranged in one cavity below the nuclear reactor, in which there is also situated the gas distributing system for the heat exchangers. The turbines are arranged parallel to each other.
As already mentioned, the integrated type of construction does permit a good efficient usage of the prestressed concrete vessel, which moreover can be held relatively small in its measurements by an especially skillful arrangement of the individual circuit components. Thereby, a great role is played by the installation of the gas turbo unit or units if a plant with several loops is involved. As for all other circuit components, the demand is present also for the gas turbo units that they are readily accessible for inspection and maintenance and that they can be removed from the outside, in case of repairs.